Anson
Anson Wells 'was a member of Vince's violent street gang. After trying to rape Bianca in an alley, Drew found them and pulled him off Bianca. Then the two quickly engaged into a fight, but Anson was stronger and over powered drew and kept kicking him as he laid on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Bianca picked up a brick and hit him on the back of the head, killing him instantly from blunt force trauma. The next day, his death was on the front page on the newspaper. He was portrayed by Elias Edraki. Character History Season 11 In 'Spring Fever, he finds Bianca at a dance contest, where she wins tickets to a Keke Palmer concert. He follows her to the concert, claiming that he is a Keke Palmer fan. Anson tries to hit on her at the concert, but Bianca rejects his advances, aside from having a drink with him. After Drew finds them talking together, he becomes angry and yells at Bianca, which upsets her, so she leaves the club to cry outside. Anson finds her outside, and when she tries to run away from him, he drags her to an alley, where he tries to rape her. Drew approaches them and tries to fight Anson, but Anson ultimately wins the fight. While kicking Drew, who was laying on the ground, Bianca picks up a cinder block and hits Anson on the head with it. The impact killing him, Anson falls to the ground. Bianca and Drew run away as the bracelet that Drew gave her falls down. They flee from the crime scene and decide not to tell anyone when they see his death in the newspapers the next day. They later find out that the police and Anson's gang members are looking for them, and Bianca's bracelet provides evidence of who killed Anson. Then, they go back to the alley where they killed Anson and find out that the bracelet isn't there. One of Anson's "friends," Vince, comes and tells them that he found the bracelet, but that doesn't stop the couple from danger. Quotes *{In Spring Fever}: (To Bianca): "Looking good, B. Looking real good." (First Line) *{In Spring Fever}: (To Bianca): "I thought about you lots, while I was locked up." *{In Spring Fever}: (To Bianca): "B? What a Coinkeydink!" *{In'' ''Spring Fever}: (Bianca): "Are you stalking me? (Anson): "I'm a big Keke fan!" *{In Spring Fever}: (To Drew): "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" *{In Spring Fever}: (To Drew): "Get up, GET UP!" (Last Line) Relationships *Bianca DeSousa **Start Up: Sometime before''' What A Girl Wants (2)' **Break Up: Sometime before 'What A Girl Wants (2)''' ***Reason: Anson was arrested and sent to prison. Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Gun Category:Fights Category:Jail Category:Death Category:Deceased Category:Relationships Category:Gang Category:Canadian Category:Minor Character Category:Rape Category:Stalker Category:Stalking Category:Antagonists Category:Hooking up Category:Sex Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Relationship Issues Category:Attempted Rape Category:Rapist Category:Bullying Category:Abuse Category:Gang Violence Category:Stalker Category:Stalking Category:Fights Category:Fighting Category:Written off Characters Category:Killing Category:Fights Category:Fighting Category:Violence